Miéntele
by Mello Sumeragi
Summary: Mello se encuentra con un chico muy peculiar en un bar, que parece tener una historia similar a la suya... ¿qué pasará entre ellos? [[ Fic hecho con conversaciones de msn ]]
1. Acercamiento

**Miéntele  
Capítulo 1  
Acercamiento **

El joven entró a ese bar, con el corazón plagado de dolores… observó todo el lugar, como queriendo encontrar ahí a quien curara sus males… "Soy patético", se dijo a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, y acomodándose su chaqueta de cuero y sus lentes oscuros fue hacia la barra, ordenándole al barman una cerveza.

Después de la quinta, comenzó a hablarle a quien le sirvió la bebida de toda su historia trágica de amor, sin siquiera importarle; con el alcohol encima, quien se te ponía enfrente era tu mejor amigo.

-Espera aquí… te presentaré a Mello.

El nombre era extraño, pero solo sonrió, dejando que el barman se fuera.

Pasó alrededor de media hora, en la que solo se dedicó a beber, y de repente notó que había alguien sentado a su lado, en un principio no le tomó importancia, hasta que vio sus ojos,… su cabello rubio escondía algunas cicatrices en su rostro… su cuerpo era fuerte, él supuso que tendría unos 22 años… era realmente guapo… eso sí le atrajo. Giró su cuerpo hacia el muchacho, quien por unos segundos lo miró, examinándolo y después sonrió.

-¿Mello?-preguntó el chico abriendo los ojos para ver al rubio mejor.

-Hai… un gusto.-su voz era profunda y calmada, y sin embargo hizo que se le erizara la piel.

-Igualmente… mi nombre es Sei.-sus palabras temblaban al salir de su boca y por alguna extraña razón, todo efecto de las cervezas se había esfumado.

-Bueno… sé que apenas nos conocemos pero… el barman me habló de tu problema y quisiera poder ayudarte…

-Bah… digamos que es un amor tormentoso…-Sei volvió a su melancolía, aunque hacía todo lo posible por no recordar aquellos momentos.

-Si lo sabré yo…-Mello sonrió ligeramente, mirando su copa.-Él me habló mas o menos de tu problema… pero quiero escucharte a ti.

En aquel momento no tenía más opción. Mello estaba ahí para ayudarlo y no podía simplemente negarse a hablar y seguir embriagándose, así que tomó el valor necesario y comenzó.

-Siempre me esfuerzo para que esa persona sea feliz… pero por más que lo intento… esa persona siempre encuentra algo malo en mí… o algo que debería de cambiar… ya ni siquiera soy quien era… y me sigo esforzando y no lo logro… tal vez no exista un futuro para nosotros…

-¿Sientes que… tu das más de lo que recibes en la relación¿Cómo se llama tu pareja?

-Jil… y… algo así… además… creo que esa persona quiere casarse… tener un lindo hijo… ser feliz… y probablemente es algo que yo no puedo ofrecerle…-ése era el punto, al fin lo había dicho.

-Mira…-comenzó a decir Mello como pensando cuidadosamente cada palabra.-Hay… personas con la "madurez emocional" muy avanzada… y los romances así, les parecen pasajeros y poco importantes… pero también hay personas que entregamos todo en este tipo de relaciones, esperando ser recompensados de la misma forma.

-Creo que… eso me sucede…-dijo Sei para después darle un enorme trago a su sexta cerveza.

-Te contaré algo que me pasó a mí… nos pasó lo mismo que te sucede ahora.-sonrió, con nostalgia, era obvio que recordando aquellos momentos, que aunque dolorosos fueron muy felices.-Yo… me entregaba mucho… me gustaba estar a su lado, besarlo y hacerle mimos… y el me sonreía… pero lo veía… tan vacío… como si no le diera el mismo gusto que a mí.

Sei se quedó helado al notar como había cambiado la mirada del rubio. Seguramente aún amaba a esa persona.

-Mi pareja… parece que es feliz… sonríe y me dice que me ama… y luego me dice que no me preocupo por él… y cuando le doy detalles o me pongo celoso no lo toma en cuenta…

-Deben hablarlo como pareja.-sentenció finalmente Mello.-Decirle cuales son tus inquietudes y cuales son las de él, y una vez que las vean, pregúntense si están dispuestos a cambiarlas por el otro. Si no, no tiene caso continuar… aunque duela.

-Él solo quiere cambiarme… ¿por qué no se da cuenta que así soy yo¿Que por eso soy así? Le hablo con el corazón en la mano y el sólo me habla correctamente… con metáforas y retórica…-eso le fastidiaba al chico, amaba un lindo verso o una hermosa canción, pero al momento de los sentimientos, solo deseaba palabras simples que lo expresaran todo.

-No conozco la solución a esto… pero, sé cual es tu duda. Corrígeme si me equivoco: Siempre que hablas con él, sólo te preguntas "¿En realidad le importo¿De verdad me ama?"

Sei guardo silenció, avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos. Mello notó esto y sonrió, dándole ánimos al muchacho.

-Aunque no lo digas lo piensas¿verdad?

-Sí.-contesto finalmente Sei.

-Lo mismo hacía yo… pero a tal grado que me obsesioné, y me dije frustrado¡Debo demostrar que le importo¿Y sabes que hice?

-¿Qué…?-el chico lo observaba muy curioso, con ansias de que siguiera hablando.

-Lo dejé para irme con Matt.-rió un poco, tomando otro trago.-Quería ver celos en los ojos de Near, rabia…dolor, y darme cuenta de que me amaba.

-Y… ¿qué pasó?

-Funcionó… pero ¿sabes que dijo después?-su acompañante movió la cabeza en manera negativa, sin quitarle la vista de encima.-"Le dista tan poca importancia a lo nuestro… que te fuiste con el primero que se te puso enfrente".

-El diría lo mismo…-comentó Sei pensando en su pareja.

-Por eso, esa no es la solución… ahora debo abrazar y besar a quien no amo… solo por un infantil juego de celos…-dijo esto último como reprochándose a sí mismo.

-Tú… ¿aún amas a Near?

-Muchísimo, pero… yo usé a Matt para mis planes, y ahora no puedo botarlo como si nada, debo darle frente a mis actos…-miró a Sei que lo veía un poco confundido y suspiró.- ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con él… ponerte en frente suyo sin importar las consecuencias, y gritarle a todo pulmón¿Me amas? Deja que el vea decisión en tus ojos, que realmente quieres saber. No podrá mentirte en ese momento, y si su respuesta es: "Sí…", debes decirle tus inquietudes.

Sei dio un largo suspiro, mirando a todas partes del bar, intentando distraer su mente de lo que él sabía que tenía que hacer.

-A veces lo miro a los ojos, y no parece la persona de la que me enamoré… y luego viene y me abraza, y el círculo vicioso empieza de nuevo…

-Con más razón debes hablar con él, deben averiguar que cambió entre ustedes.

-Todo empezó una noche… el día antes de navidad.-La voz de Sei cambió completamente, tenía miedo de recordar aquel momento. Siempre terminaba llorando con esos recuerdos, y sabía que con el alcohol encima, eso sucedería muy pronto.

-Cuéntame…-dijo Mello con aspecto confidente.

-Yo necesitaba a Jil, mucho… y por más que lo intentaba, el no se acercaba… y llegó otro sujeto, me besó, me sedujo…

El rubio se quedó helado al escuchar esto mi miró a Sei con una sonrisa extraña.

-Alguien escribió mi historia y la puso en la tuya…-le ordenó una bebida la barman sin dejar de sonreír.-Pero bueno… tú sígueme contando¿qué ocurrió después?

-Me sentí culpable… y le confesé todo a Jil.

-¿Y él como reaccionó?

-Me miró con odio… y me dijo "Te hubiera perdonado todo; que hubieras asesinado a quien es más cercano a mí… incluso que me hubieras intentado matar a mí… pero esto, jamás te lo perdonaré…"-Dos lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse, el rostro de Jil lo hacía sentirse muy pequeño… esas palabras jamás se borrarían de su mente, ni de su corazón.

-Debió reconocer el valor que tuviste en decirle lo que ocurrió…-tomó un trago de la copa que acababan de traerle y jugueteó un poco con los hielos de la misma.-Tú debiste agregar, no como justificación si no como parte de lo ocurrido, no sé si le habrás dicho… pero debiste decir algo como "Fue porque te necesitaba…"

El dolor se hacía más grande… el chico no sabía cuanto más podría soportarlo.

-Ese tipo de deslices… cuanto tienes amoríos con alguien que es cercano a ti pero que no es tu pareja… ocurren porque te sientes abandonado.

-Se lo dije… y él sólo respondió que debí haber sido más fuerte…

-Aunque sea duro, el tiene razón… Near también la tenía…-los ojos del chico mostraban un destello que hasta ese momento, Sei no había visto.-Cuando en realidad se ama… uno debe ser fuerte. Si hay dudas, el amor está perdiendo fuerza y se convierte en simple afecto…

-Lo sé… y creo que empecé a sentir culpa y por eso recibí todo el daño que pude… con gusto, para saldar mi deuda…

-Te seré muy directo, para que me digas si te sucedió igual.-dijo Mello, girando su cuerpo para quedar de frente completamente a Sei.-Tenía dos semanas de haber conocido a Matt, y las cosas con Near iban mal… me puse a hablar con él sobre lo que me sentía abandonado, y el me tendió sus brazos y me acogió… lo disfruté, lo admito, pero la culpa siguiente fue horrenda… tanta, que me dije a mí mismo: "Si tanto amas a Near¿por qué le has hecho esto? Ahora… ¿cómo piensas reclamarle?"

-Lo mismo me pasó a mí…-alcanzó a decir el chico, en un susurro.

-Lloré en mi interior y me dije: "No merezco más esto". En cuando desperté de con Matt fui con Near a terminar nuestra relación.

-Yo recuerdo que la mañana de Nochebuena, le di un dibujo a Near que había hecho para él… y cuando me abrazó, rompí a llorar, no aguanté más y le dije todo…

-Su actitud fue habitual…-dijo sonriendo el rubio.-Eso quiere decir que le importas… pero, quizás después de tu "desliz", tema intimar más las cosas, hacer el máximo acercamiento, para que vuelvas con la misma cantaleta, y todo caiga a la basura de nuevo; se perdió toda la confianza. Como dice la canción "Cuenta las horas que te han hecho feliz, pero cuenta los años que te han hecho sufrir…" Al final¿Cuáles valen más?

Sei solo miraba su bebida, que desde hace un rato estaba intacta, solo podía pensar en todo lo que hasta ahora le había dicho el chico, y un pequeño alivio empezó a surgir.

-Buena pregunta…-dijo al fin.

-Así que… tienes que hablar con él, resolver tus dudas… que vuelva a nacer la confianza.

-Llevamos 3 años así…-su voz llevaba algo de reproche en ella.

-Demuéstrale que ya no volverá a pasar, que ahora le amas inmensamente y que deseas saber si el siente lo mismo… perdóname por lo crudo que sonaré, pero si no logras nada con esa plática, hay miles de peces en el mar…

-Lo sé…-una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del muchacho y miró profundamente a su acompañante.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que te perturbe?-preguntó Mello con aires de psicólogo dando consulta.

-Creo que no, sólo necesito hablar con Jil…

-Espero que al menos un poco de lo que te dije te ayude.-Colocó su mano en el hombro de Sei quien sonrió aún más con el gesto.

-¿Bromeas? Me has salvado de deprimirme… gracias.

-Por nada…-sonrió, esta vez de manera diferente, profunda.

Fue entonces que Sei entendió que esa noche no sólo obtuvo buenos consejos, si no también la oportunidad de conocer a una persona bastante interesante… quizás en un futuro, podrían ser muy buenos amigos.


	2. Deseos Rotos

**Miéntele  
Capítulo 2  
Deseos Rotos**

Después de una hora, el ambiente se tornó un poco más agradable; pareciera que el DJ estaba a su favor y quería animarlos a ambos después de aquella plática tan intensa, así que Sei volteó a ver a su amigo, sonriendo ampliamente, sin poder evitar a veces, recorrerlo de pies a cabeza con su mirada.

-Bueno…-dijo después de un momento.-Nos conocimos en una situación no muy agradable, de nuevo mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío, estoy a tus órdenes.-Mello sonrió levemente, haciendo que el otro muchacho también sonriera, algo nervioso.

-Ah, no digas eso que después me lo creo…-Sei rió. Aquello lo había dicho medio en serio y medio en broma.- Seishirou Sumeragi, 21 años. Vivo aquí en la ciudad, no muy lejos de este bar.

-Mello Feelton, 22 años.-de nuevo sonrió, esta vez con más sinceridad, estremeciendo al muchacho.

Pasaron algunos momentos en los que ninguno dijo nada, Sei quería saber más de su nuevo amigo, a quien había encontrado fascinante, no sólo era muy parecido a él, sino que también era muy interesante. Sin embargo, sabía que su curiosidad podía incomodar al rubio, por lo que pensó más de una vez antes de formular sus preguntas.

-¿…puedo preguntarte algo?-se atrevió a preguntar al fin.

-Por supuesto.

-No creo que sea correcto, pero…-se mordió el labio inferior, notando los profundos ojos color turquesa del muchacho sobre él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que creo que sería muy entrometido decir esto…-sí, estaba seguro de ello, pero su curiosidad podía más, y aquella pregunta estaba por salir.

-Dilo, anda… yo sabré responderte.-su voz sonaba tan dulce, que logró darle a Sei la confianza para preguntar.

-Near… ¿encontró a alguien más?

Mello desvaneció su sonrisa poco a poco y con un muy suave movimiento de su cabeza, asintió. Por alguna razón, ese gesto hizo que el corazón de Sei diera un respingo, invitándolo a acercarse un poco más a su amigo.

-¿Y va en serio…?

El rubio repitió el gesto, aumentando que se mordió suavemente su labio inferior y clavó su mirada tristemente en el piso.

-…ah… sé que esto está mal, pero…-¿ahora él daba los consejos?-¿harías todo para recuperarlo?

Esta vez Mello movió su cabeza en gesto negativo.

-Hice una promesa…-dijo en una voz suave.

-¿Nani?-Sei lo miraba con curiosidad, aquella voz, aquellos ojos...

-Hasta que Matt me deje… volveré a intentarlo con Near…-bebió un poco de su copa que no había tocado hace ya un buen rato. El sabor no le agradó, por lo que hizo una mueca de desagrado, apartando la bebida.

-Matt…-por alguna razón ese nombre ya lo fastidiaba.

-Teníamos muy poco de conocernos y… bah…-dio un suspiro, clavando su mirada en el techo.

Algo dentro de él se sentía diferente; estar ahí con Sei, era de alguna manera relajante… y por extraño que pareciera, sabía que él sentía exactamente lo mismo. Rió para sí mismo, aterrado de sus pensamientos, si eso seguía así, seguramente querría propasarse…

-Pero tú piensas…-dijo Sei, sacando a Mello de sus pensamientos.- que tal vez, cuando termines con Matt será muy tarde… ¿me equivoco?

-Todos los días… a cada hora… entre más cerca siento a Matt, siento lejos a Near… más y más…-era extraño, podía decirlo sin sentirse culpable o presionado.

-Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda…-las palabras salieron automáticamente de su boca, sentía una gran necesidad de hacer algo por su consejero, algo que lo hiciera sonreír…

-Quiero que el tome sus decisiones sin pensar en mí…-colocó su mano en el hombro del muchacho, sonriendo.-Si esas decisiones me benefician, es porque él me ama, si no… es porque así debieron pasar las cosas.

Sei lo miró, sin poder hablar, estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su respiración. Mello era perfecto, podía comprenderlo, saber como pensaba, y no podía estar gritando en su mente "¿Dónde te metiste todo este tiempo?"

-Claro, no pienses que soy una paloma blanca…-concluyó Mello, soltando a su amigo.

-Yo tampoco, no te preocupes…

-Digo… no creas que cuando tuve mi desliz estuve con la culpa en la mente.-rió un poco, con los ojos cerrados. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba aquella noche...

-Ni yo… en ese momento olvidé todo.

Eso era lo que estaba a punto de decir. Lo miró, sonriendo aún más y después de un pequeño suspiro, el júbilo que le dio el sentir que alguien lo comprendía desapareció.

-Sí… sólo éramos Matt y yo…

-Hai…-alcanzó a murmurar Sei. Se sentía extraño, quería estar más cerca del muchacho… sólo un poco más… eso no estaría mal.

Mello suspiró, cerrando los ojos apesumbrado.

-Aunque a veces la culpa me invada… no creo arrepentirme.

Finalmente se decidió, y un poco dubitativo, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Mello, quien lo miro unos segundos y después sonrió, muy levemente.

-Un amigo me dijo una vez... hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Aunque parezca nuestro enemigo… él lo decidirá todo… sólo podemos hacer lo mejor por no enfadarlo.-la voz de Sei era muy suave. Parecía que en el bar sólo estaban ellos dos. No quería apartarse, se sentía…bien… cálido…

-Tu amigo es muy sabio, te dijo solo la verdad…

-Sí, lo extraño mucho…

Mello dio un largo suspiro, recordando a L. Él también extrañaba a ese ser que siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, que siempre lo aconsejaba sin juzgarlo, le hacía una terrible falta en esos momentos, y sintió aún más odio en contra de Kira.

De nuevo el silenció los abrazó, y Sei no tuvo más opción que apartarse de su amigo. Miró a todos lados, pensando en que decir; el rubio notó la tensión en él, y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo más especial que hiciste por él?

Sei tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero como pudo acomodó sus ideas, recordando una noche helada; llovía mucho, y cualquiera que saliera a la calle, era porque estaba loco de atar.

-Creo que salirme corriendo a las 4 am lloviendo y en pijama, para buscar un teléfono público y llamarlo… porque se sentía mal.-rió un poco, aunque después se acordó del terrible resfriado del día siguiente; eso no lo hizo muy feliz, casi le da pulmonía.

-Comprendo…-comentó Mello, mirando fijamente al chico, apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos, recargado sobre la barra.

-¿Y tú…?-Sei estaba algo nervioso, la mirada del chico era muy profunda, y sentía que podía ver hasta lo más profundo de su corazón… eso no le convenía, tenía cosas que se había esforzado bastante en sepultar, y estaba convencido de que si él lo descubría, jamás querría volver a verlo.

-Me tatué en la espalda algo que él diseñó.-bajó el cierre de su camiseta negra, deslizándosela. En su espalda estaba tatuado un cuadrado azul. Dentro de éste, yacía la palabra "Soledad" junto con una cruz.-Lo amo inmensamente…

-Esta es una huella que jamás desaparecerá…-Sei pasó las yemas de sus dedos lentamente por el tatuaje. La piel de Mello era muy cálida y suave. De repente se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba pensando y quitó su mano rápidamente.

-Como mi amor por él…-dijo, con una expresión que hasta esa noche, su compañero no había percibido en él.

-Sí…-murmuró Sei, y se quitó uno de sus guantes negros.-Yo lo que hice una vez, fue esto…-acercó a su amigo su mano izquierda, en la cual tenía en un costado, una cicatriz en forma de la letra J.- La hice con una navaja… muy profunda… dicen que me quedará para siempre…

Volvió a colocarse el guante, con algo de tristeza. Por más que quisiera olvidarlo, siempre habría algo recordándole a Jil.

-Sí… nunca creí que una razón fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para atentar contra mi cuerpo… pero, corté mis muñecas una vez…-el rubio colocó una de sus manos sobre su muñeca izquierda, con la mirada clavada en ese sitio.

-Yo también.-Comentó Sei sonriendo, como si cortarse fuera algo totalmente normal para él.-Casi consigo lo que quería…

-Yo no…-replicó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.-Sólo eran pequeños cortes, cada uno por las veces que imaginé a Near dando su amor a alguien más…

Su acompañante guardo silencio unos momentos. Mello sentía una gran tristeza al decir esas palabras, y no sabía como, pero podía sentirlo.

-Me dolía en el alma…-dijo su amigo, sacando a Sei de sus pensamientos.-Imaginarlo dando todo lo que no me entregó a mí…

-Lo mismo me pasó a mí.-levantó una de sus manos, poniéndola bajo la luz, mirando unas extensas cicatrices a lo largo de su antebrazo.-Las marcas en mis brazos son de esa noche.

-Entiendo…

-Pensé que al menos así, podría pagar mi culpa… pero llegué tan bajo, que el mismo infierno parecía frío y me devolvió…-rió un poco, con una voz un poco tétrica.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?-preguntó Mello mirándolo con curiosidad. A veces ese chico parecía muy infantil, otras muy maduro, y a veces… le recordaba a sí mismo. Mucho.

-Pe…pensaba eso…-dijo por fin, poniéndose nervioso por la mirada del muchacho.-Ahora creo como me dijo alguien hace mucho; Vivo por alguna razón.

-Así, todos nosotros.

-Sí…

El bar estaba comenzando a quedarse vacío, solo quedaban los dos chicos y otra pareja que al parecer estaba pasando un gran rato en un rincón del lugar. Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, pero de repente comenzó a sonar una canción muy conocida para ambos. "The Kill" de 30 seconds to mars. Mello soltó una carcajada que forzó a Sei a mirarlo, algo divertido y extrañado a la vez.

-Esa canción se la dediqué a Near.-finalmente dijo, dejando de reír.-Si la escuchas bien… habla de alguien que solo quería ver sufrir a su persona amada… "Tan sólo quería reírme en tu cara" "Estoy terminando contigo"

-"What would you do?"-Repitió Sei a la par de la canción, con una ligera amargura.

-"¿Y qué si quise terminar?" Esa canción fue demasiado profunda para mí…

-Para mí también, créeme…

-Quiero unir mi piel a la de Near una vez más…-Mello estaba sufriendo, y Sei podía sentirlo… podía hacerlo porque él se sentía de la misma manera.

-Y yo quiero que… Near me diga cuanto me ama… como lo hacía antes…-detuvo su queja. Se dio cuenta de que parecía un niño pequeño a gritos amor.

-Near no solía decírmelo. Me lo demostraba con sus besos… muy escasamente, pero eran momentos que duraban para siempre…-sus ojos color turquesa brillaron intensamente, al recordar aquellos labios.

Sei dio un largo suspiro, levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar.-respondió, con lo que Mello también se puso de pie, y ambos salieron del bar.

La noche era preciosa, no tardaba mucho en amanecer. El aire puro que entraba a los pulmones de Sei lo hacían sentirse muy bien, y disipaba el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo. Extrañamente prefería estar conversando con Mello que embriagarse. Era más saludable, y también mucho más agradable. El rubio pensaba exactamente lo mismo, y mirando el cielo estrellado sonrió.

-Ten…-Sei le entregó a su acompañante una servilleta con su número celular.-Llámame algún día¿de acuerdo?

-Claro… ¿mañana mismo estaría bien?

Sei se quedó pasmado y solo sonrió, asintiendo. Mello se despidió, alejándose en dirección contraria. El muchacho solo lo miró alejarse, y con un suave rubor en sus mejillas y la mirada clavada en el piso, avanzó hacia su departamento, convencido de que Mello lo llamaría al día siguiente.


End file.
